


all the same

by landofpromise



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landofpromise/pseuds/landofpromise
Summary: “Is that mine?” Auston points at the toothbrush, sitting there menacingly.
Relationships: Frederik Andersen/Auston Matthews
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	all the same

**Author's Note:**

> hi thanks to the athletic for [this](https://theathletic.com/1548064/2020/01/23/when-auston-met-freddy-matthews-and-andersen-are-bffs-with-the-maple-leafs-and-now-all-stars-in-st-louis/?source=shared-article)

When Auston wakes up, he realizes he’s fallen asleep in Freddie’s bed again. It’s not that big of a deal, he doesn’t do it often, maybe more often than not this season, and sometimes Freddie even asks him to stay over. But Auston is a little curious about what Freddie thinks when he  _ doesn’t  _ request for Auston to stay the night and Auston accidentally does so. Even though Auston is sure he knows Freddie better than anyone else, he’s still hard to read at times. 

Freddie isn’t in the bed, because he’s probably up cooking breakfast, like the good host that he is. Auston will thank him for the banana pancakes by pushing him against the counters and sucking him off before they start the day. It’s pretty routine, Auston realizes, he wonders how Freddie isn’t sick of it by now. 

Auston eventually climbs out the bed when his stomach grumbles. The sheets are a mess, and Freddie will grumble about it and say the next time Auston is doing his laundry for him all while stripping the bed himself. Auston laughs a little thinking about it.

There’s something different, there’s a toothbrush resting on the edge of the sink. It’s brand new, not opened from its package yet and Auston squints. This is usually the part where Auston swears at himself for falling asleep  _ again _ at Freddie’s and forgetting his toothbrush. Except, there’s a toothbrush there and Auston is ninety seven percent sure that it’s for him. Before he moves any further, he hears Freddie’s contented whistling getting closer and closer. 

“Oh, you’re awake,” Freddie says, as if he didn’t know that on Sundays with no games, Auston wakes up at 10am and no earlier or later. 

“I’m awake,” Auston conforms cheerily. In the mirror he watches Freddie walk in and crowd him against the counter.

“Uh,” Auston says while Freddie is giving him a good morning kiss. Another thing Freddie does in the mornings, Auston likes it, despite the intimacy of it, the small press to the side of his mouth, soft and promising. 

“Uh?” Freddie asks, pulling back. He leaves the bathroom and comes back with a t-shirt,  _ his  _ t-shirt and tosses it at Auston’s face. Auston watches it fall to the floor. 

“Is that mine?” Auston points at the toothbrush, sitting there menacingly.

Freddie rolls his eyes. “No it’s for the other brat who hogs my pillows at night.”

Auston bites his lip to hide his smile. “I was just making sure.”

“Don’t take too long,” Freddie says. “We’re having lunch with Zach and Alannah.”

“Oh yeah,” Auston says. “Anyone else coming?”

“No,” Freddie’s voice is already a distance away, he’s probably returning to the kitchen.

Auston finishes getting himself ready, he carefully sets the toothbrush beside Freddie’s own. He puts on Freddie’s old t shirt, and makes his way downstairs. 

Auston thinks when it comes to non-hockey things, sometimes it’s hard to be observant of his surroundings. He supposes that kind of makes him oblivious but he gets it eventually. Like right now. He thinks he’s missing a key part of information that would put the puzzle together. 

After spending a good amount of time staring at the expanse of Freddie’s back, he blurts out, “Are we dating?”

Freddie turns around so agonizingly slow, that Auston is almost fearful of the response. “I’m making you breakfast.”

Auston frowns. “Yeah, but—“

“And you’re wearing my shirt, and you fell asleep in my bed without us having sex, again,” Freddie continues. 

“That’s true,” Auston deflates. “But I don’t know—“

“It’s not a big deal,” Freddie shrugs.

“I thought we were just bros who fuck,” Auston says so quietly he doesn’t expect for Freddie to hear it. 

There’s a flash of disappointment on Freddie’s facs and the last thing Auston wants is to disappoint Freddie. “That’s what you want?”

“No—“ Auston says. “Well that. Plus more.”

Freddie snorts. “Me too.”

“Hey,” Auston points an accusatory finger at Freddie. “Why haven’t you taken me out on a date?”

“I  _ have _ ,” Freddie laughs. “All the time.”

“Like a real one,” Auston gets up and rounds the kitchen island. He presses himself flush against Freddie’s chest “Fancy dinner and all.”

“You joke around too much for me to bring you anywhere fancy,” Freddie explains. 

“I would behave,” Auston says. “I pinky promise.”

Freddie smiles. “I believe you.”

Auston does fulfill his normal routine of thanking Freddie for breakfast, he lets Freddie complain that they’re behind schedule even though Auston knows he could keep Freddie home all day if he really wanted to.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading this subway train ride fic


End file.
